


The Magical Number Seven, Plus or Minus One

by Firekitten



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firekitten/pseuds/Firekitten
Summary: They say growing up is never easy. For Qrow, it’s his only ticket to a better life. Yet, despite all the wishes he makes onto stars and all the dreams he envisions behind closed eyes… the truth is, he isn’t quite sure what “better” means.It’s a good thing he has a lot of people in his life willing to guide him. Even if their methods are a bit unorthodox.(Or: Five times Qrow has seen magic, and one time he showed someone else)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Qrow Bang 2020





	The Magical Number Seven, Plus or Minus One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with another story, this time one written for the Qrow Bang2020!
> 
> It has a very lovely artwork crafted by the talented [Transqrow](https://transqrow.tumblr.com/) to go along with it that I just absolutely adore! You can view it [here](https://transqrow.tumblr.com/post/643872526539292672/i-drew-this-for-jadekitty777s-fic-the-magical).  
> I also thank him greatly for all of his patience with me.
> 
> Finally, thank you to my beta [Scath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralScathath) for all her assistance and advice while making this story!

**_One for Sorrow_ **

Lightning split the sky in a violet array just south of the town of Ajisai. The thunder that followed it crashed the same time Qrow hit the mud, his breath blowing out of him in a weak grunt. Rain pelted him from above as he sat up, scowling at the mob surrounding him in an ominous half-circle. Smaller than most boys his age, he was used to everyone else seeming giant; but on the ground like he was, they towered over him like a forest.

One day though, he’d be taller than them all. Then who would be pushing around who?

The leader of the mob spit down at him. The gold rings on his right hand implied a man of moderate wealth. “Don’t you think about coming back, menace, or I’ll be introducing those thieving hands of yours to my sledgehammer!”

“Now Tomio, you know the Gods look down upon such brutality.” The oldest of the group waved him down, no one daring to speak over him. “We must act hastily. If he’s here, the other one is too.”

“Right.” Despite conceding, Tomio’s malicious gaze was the last to leave him as they turned back for the village, the gates that sealed the town within being pulled closed behind them.

Just before they shut, Qrow leapt to his feet and shouted after them, “It’s too late! Our curse will come for you all!”

There was only one satisfying glimpse of the varying degrees of horror before he was staring at nothing but a pair of wooden doors. He sprinted for the tree line, using the heavy foliage as cover from the rain as he made his way home, where he knew to wait for Raven. It was an old trick at this point, something they’d come up with after watching a wolf pack lure a newborn fawn away from its mother. It was fascinating, watching one of the juvenile wolves yip and yap, biting at the mother’s ankles to turn her attention on him while his companions took the real prize.

Though Raven and he were different as night and day, as they looked from the pack enjoying their meal to one another, he knew they were both thinking the exact same thing. The first time they pulled it off was also the first time he’d had a full belly in what seemed like forever.

Or, at least, before things used to be good.

But he didn’t like to think about that.

Instead, he considered more pressing matters, like how the nights were getting colder, cold enough frost was starting to stick to the grass in the morning. They’d been running this town dry for weeks now, foraging supplies and foods that would keep. But they still needed to find a shelter. They wouldn’t get lucky like last year, where a gullible blind woman believed her missing dinner leftovers were a product of her failing mind and the noises in her attic were nothing more than a couple of large racoons and not too children making a nest between her forgotten antiques. That house was in the distance now, lost between the caravan rides they’d stowed away on until he wasn’t even sure which direction it was any longer.

Either way, they were going to need to do better than the drab, drippy cave that’s entranceway flooded with every passing storm. The same one he was currently huddling towards the back of, trying to throw their tinder together for a nice fire.

Qrow just got the first spark going when the telltale howl of his sister’s magic alerted him to her presence. He looked back, seeing the familiar vortex of black and red swirling behind him as Raven stepped through, a heavy knapsack over her shoulder, jangling with promise.

“They didn’t even spot me this time!” She recounted as she plopped down onto her sitting rock, already digging through their new goods.

He scooted over, mouth already watering. “What’d you get? Did you find the maple cookies?”

“’Course I did.” She procured the colorful bag, the top already ripped open.

Qrow didn’t hesitate to snatch it, throwing two in his mouth. The outer cookie was tough but the inside was nice and soft, almost cakelike, and the sweet flavor was like a paradise dancing on his tongue.

He thought it couldn’t get better, then his sister pulled something else out, “Got you something else.”

He almost choked on the cookies from squealing too hard as he snatched up the newest issue of _Huntsmen Today_ , the front cover nothing but a silhouette of the Grimm Reaper. “Yer da bess Raen!”

“I know.” She waved him off like it didn’t matter, even though she couldn’t keep the proud grin off her face.

After they got everything out of the bag and lined it up with the rest of the haul they’d gathered up the past few weeks, they decided to make a can of soup. The two of them took turns holding the pot over the fire until it finally bubbled. Sitting together, they dipped their spoons into the pot, slurping down noodles and chicken pieces while flipping through the magazine. Since a lot of the articles were too long and hard to read, they mostly just looked at the page full of the top graduates from the academies around the world, pointing at the lien signs by the names and chittering over what they’d do with all that cash.

But Raven, who was a bit better at reading than him, still tried her best when they got to the Grimm Reaper’s page. This month’s tale was from a little village in Sanus, the witness claiming they saw the huntress combine her kamas into the rarely used staff form to slice off both heads of a striking Taijitu at the same time. Qrow tried to mimic what it looked like with his spoon, talking big about the day he’d have a weapon just like hers.

“You’re ridiculous.” Raven said, as she always did, because she thought everything about him was ridiculous. She was such a pain, but that’s probably what sisters were supposed to be.

Once supper was finished, they cleaned the pot in the falling rainwater and put out the fire to prevent the cave from getting smokey. To keep warm, they bundled up together in their sleeping bag. They spent the night munching on cookies and flicking stones at the charred pieces of firewood until the rain eventually lulled them to sleep.

It was late when Qrow jerked awake, the sound of his own name being said by a long-forgotten voice being overridden by a series of screeches piercing the air. The night was so dark, he felt more than saw Raven jerking out of the sleeping bag to go running towards the entrance. He was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes by the time he joined her. The two of them looked across the forest, barely able to make out the rooftops of Ajisai between their peaks.

However, it was clear enough to see the flock of Nevermore clouding the sky, their glowing eyes leaving trails of red behind as they descended onto the town.

“No!” The shout left him, uncontrolled, as he stumbled backwards from the awful sight. He tripped over his own feet, landing on his butt.

Yet, he couldn’t escape the Nevermores’ gruesome cries as their hunt began.

Something awful settled in him. The feeling he got when he knew he’d done something bad. He drew his legs in, smashing his face into his knees to ward away the need to cry. “Raven… we did that.”

He never should have said those terrible things earlier. He had just been trying to scare them. But… but he hadn’t wanted this!

“Good.”

He snuffled, raising his head. “W-What?”

“They’re bad people, like everyone else!” His sister whirled around, shoulders hunched up to her ears as she stomped past him. “Bad people get what they deserve.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d heard those words. Had even thought them himself when he was in the midst of a store, making it just that much easier to steal another apple out of the bin.

They were surrounded by nothing but terrible people who would scoff and spit and kick at them. Those that would call them rotten things like ‘Omen’, ‘Menace’, ‘Trash’, ‘Harbinger’. Town to town, it was all the same. No one wanted them, not anymore. Why would they?

Who wanted a pair of curses who burnt down their own house and killed the one person who loved them?

Qrow grabbed fistfuls of his torn-up pants, asking quietly, “But then aren’t we the worst?”

Raven had no answer.

~~~

It was late morning when they felt brave enough to head back to the village. Qrow huddled close to his sister, eyes alert to their surroundings. Just yesterday, the streets had been bustling with vendors selling wares and kids running around the fountain. People had milled about in droves, the air heavy with the chatter of conversation and the music playing out of open storefronts. But now, in a single night, the silence that permeated every corner was haunting.

He tried not to let his eyes wander too much, terrified of the sights he might find in the dark corners. It didn’t erase the picture on the cobblestones of hastily forgotten knickknacks and the smears of blood for those who didn’t get away.

“Alright,” Raven nudged him in one direction as she headed the opposite way. “Get what you can from that store. I’m gonna head to this one.”

“Okay.”

The door was open, hanging on one hinge, the top of it looking like a big chunk was taken out of it. Something with big jaws. The interior was in little better shape, most of the aisles collapsed or leaning against one another. He picked his way through carefully, trying to avoid tripping or stumbling over anything. Glass was all over the floor and the bitter smell of alcohol was strong.

He managed to make his way to the back, where things were a little less destroyed. He was just picking up a few cans of peaches when a faint noise caused him to freeze, unsure if it was just something on the wind or not.

Then he heard it, again. Louder. _Closer._

Voices.

The cans fell back into the ruin with a heavy clatter. Qrow nearly pitched himself into one of the shattered aisles as he rushed to the front of the store. Heart beating in his throat, he climbed onto a crate to peer out the window. Sure enough, a whole crowd of people were making their way through the front gates.

The villagers? Back already? If they found him or Raven… he had to get out of here!

“Check the stores!” Someone in the lead commanded.

_They already knew they were here?!_

A howl behind him made him yelp and he almost bit through the hand that suddenly covered his mouth as another body pressed against his.

“Shut up idiot!” Raven hissed in his ear. She was shaking.

He pulled at her wrist, whispering back, “We got to go.”

Even as he said that, he could see a small group heading their way.

“They’ll spot us. We’ve got to hide.” She looked around the destroyed room, before tugging him after her. “Come on, over here!”

They stumbled on a few boxes of candy as they made their way to the corner of the store where the checkout desk was. Raven pulled him down into the space underneath the register. It was a tight fit for the two of them, their knees knocking together painfully. But he didn’t dare make a peep as he heard the group enter the store.

“Gods, what a wreck.” A high, feminine voice was the first to speak, her clacking gait growing distant as she headed for the back of the store. “Grimm really took a number on this place.”

The second was a man’s, gravely and rough, “They’ve been getting more aggressive lately.”

“I don’t like it.” She grumbled.

“Oh, don’t you worry Kyrin.” The third and last was also a man, but unlike his companion’s, his was nice and smooth like silk. He was also the one coming close to their hiding spot. “The council’s going to take care of us all, right? They want us to remember, above all, they _care_.”

Qrow didn’t understand why the others started to laugh. Where was the joke?

He didn’t have time to think on it as legs came into view. He didn’t move, not even _breathe,_ as boots stopped so near, they were almost touching him.

He could feel Raven shaking again, her eyes wide and lip trembling. He wished he could hug her, reassure her, even if he felt just as terrified.

The sound of the register opening made them both flinch. An impressed whistle followed.

“Find something good Drongo?” Gravely man asked.

“Someone’s not closing the register properly.” Drongo lifted a foot, tapping the end of a steel toe against the ground, practically singing as he emptied the cash.

Kyrin called from the back. “Hey, a bottle of chardonnay made it! Bas, catch!”

“I got – shit!”

Qrow jumped hard enough to hit his head as the bottle breaking across the ground blasted through the room like a gunshot.

Fortunately, it went unnoticed as Drongo snapped, “What are you two idiots doing?!”

What _didn’t_ go unnoticed was Qrow’s yelp as the foot that had been tapping swung forward unexpectedly, kicking him right in the ribs.

The calm that fell was one that had a storm brewing swiftly on the horizon.

The man took two steps back and looked down. “What the fu-”

“GO!” Raven screamed.

They scrambled out together, going in opposite directions as Drongo tried to make a grab for them.

Qrow sprinted for the exit, Raven jumping out of her vortex to meet him at the door. He heard a croak of shock from one of the men, the same noise someone always made when seeing his sister’s magic for the first time. Kyrin’s screech of “Kids?!” echoed after them as they escaped into the street.

People were _everywhere_.

A commotion of confusion seemed to sweep through the once empty town.

He slid to a stop, looking around frantically, but the more eyes that turned towards him, the more his legs locked up until he couldn’t move.

“This way!” Raven tugged his elbow, weaving them around the bodies as she pulled him towards the gates.

They didn’t even get halfway before a shout was booming over the town, “CATCH THEM!”

The next thing Qrow knew, a heavy hand was grasping his other arm, yanking him out of his sister’s grip. His feet left the floor, dangling, as the woman who had caught him gloated, “Gotcha!”

He kicked his legs uselessly, until his sister’s following shout caught his attention, “Let me go!”

He looked on helplessly as a burly man held by her middle, squeezing her against his side. “Calm down y- OW! She bit me!”

Qrow’s breath caught as he watched his sister fall, but her freedom was short-lived as the man caught her ankle before she ever even touched the ground. She struggled, her tangled nest of hair dusting the floor as she tried to kick at her captor. He too started to claw and smack at the hand holding him, but their attacks did nothing but raise eyebrows. They were too strong.

This was bad – if they were both here, Raven couldn’t use her magic.

“Alright, alright. Let’s all just calm down now.” The crowd that had begun to surround them parted, Drongo stepping into the circle, his black haori cloak fanning out behind him like a wave of darkness. The corner ends of it had long, thin strips of fabric ending in rhombus-shapes that drifted along the floor. It reminded Qrow of the long tails on a streamertail bird. There was a saber at his back and a pistol on his hip, along with an array of throwing knives in his belt, each one glowing with dust in the hilts. His eyes were an unusual shade of orange, almost like fire, and as they fell on him, he was certain the gaze might actually burn him.

Another woman stepped up beside him. Kyrin, he realized, recognizing those clacking steps. A glance down revealed it was due to metal-reinforced heels. She was decked out in just about as many weapons, but what really drew his attention was the long, white, tassel-ended tail that swung behind her lazily and the thin, sharp unicorn horn that jutted out from the middle of her forehead. He hadn’t seen many Faunus in his life, but he was pretty sure they couldn’t have two animal parts. So, what was she?

His attention went back to Drongo as the man lifted a hand. “Good. Now let’s put them down, slowly.”

The minute his feet were on the ground, he went to his sister, holding onto her and scowling at the people around him. “You better leave us alone or you’ll regret it!”

“Oh?” Drongo smirked. “Or what?”

Qrow jut out his chin, saying with all the confidence he could muster. “Our curse will get you!”

He deflated instantly when everyone around him started to laugh.

What? That wasn’t right. Why weren’t they scared?

His sister seemed just as confused, her eyes wide with panic as she yelled over them, “Stop laughing!”

“We mean it!” Qrow shrunk against his sister as Drongo approached them.

“Oh, I’m sure you do boy. But we’re not afraid of superstitions.”

Qrow’s heart stopped. He hadn’t heard that word in so long. It was what mother used to say.

 _“Dry your tears little birds. Don’t let yourself cry over peoples’ superstitions.”_ Her wispy voice, so lost to him these days he only heard it in his dreams, came back in full memory.

 _“What’s that?”_ He had asked.

_“Just a made-up fear people believe is true. Like the idea twins are a curse.”_

It had been so long since he’d heard it, he’d started to think the real made-up thing was the word itself.

Drongo settled on the ground before them, crossing his legs. Between that and the word, Qrow felt a lot better, like maybe they weren’t in trouble after all.

“How old are you two?” He asked.

“…Eight.” Raven finally answered, grip loosening on his arm.

“And you’ve been out here how long?”

Qrow answered this time, “Almost two winters.”

He resisted the urge to look about as he heard murmurs start up around them.

Drongo’s smile was now as warm as his eyes. He lent forward, causing the necklace he wore to swing, the little sideways cross catching the light. “That’s impressive. I have a feeling some of that is because of you.” He nodded to his sister. “That trick of yours was quite something little lady. I’ve never seen a semblance like it.”

“You mean her magic?” He asked, brow furrowing a bit.

That earned him a hearty laugh, but it didn’t sound mean like before. “I suppose it is a bit like magic. What are your names kids?”

“Raven.”

“Qrow.”

Something about that pleased him more. “This really must be fate then.” He slapped his thighs and stood. “Alright, I’ve decided! You two are coming with us.”

He stared, certain he must have heard wrong. He felt Raven’s grip finally fall from his arm, her own jaw unhinging a bit.

“Drongo.” Kyrin came clacking forward, crossing her arms as she stared him down. “Are you sure about this? We’ve never brought someone this young before from the outside.”

He nodded. “I see potential in them. We can’t let strength like that go to waste, can we? Besides Ky,” He threw her a coy look, “We’re no strangers to welcoming misfits.”

She thwacked him with her tail. “You’re not funny.”

“Wait.” Qrow interrupted, his heart fluttering a little quicker though he tried hard to hide his excitement, “You really… want us? Even though we’re not good?”

Raven mimicked Kyrin, crossing her own tiny arms. “Yeah, what’s the catch?”

“Well, you’ll have to earn your keep of course.” Drongo replied, rubbing his chin. “Everyone here has a job, even our young ones. Cooking, cleaning, Grimm watches. Things like that.”

That didn’t sound so bad. He and Raven had been doing all that for awhile now. Anything was worth a warm place to sleep and a daily meal, especially with the season about to turn.

“And don’t expect to be coddled.” Kyrin cut in, her tongue as sharp at the point of her horn. “We move a lot. If you can’t keep up, we’ll leave you behind.”

Raven matched her tone. “You’ll be the ones having to keep up.”

“Tch, brat!”

Qrow covered his mouth to hold in his laugh.

Drongo didn’t bother, his own bellowing through the crowd. “I suppose that settles it then!” He placed his hands on his hips, his smile delighted as if he’d just gained all the riches in the world. “Raven, Qrow. Welcome to the Branwen Tribe.”

* * *

**_Two for Joy_ **

The late morning breeze carried up along Beacon’s cliffside from the sea below smelt of salt and brine. If Qrow listened closely, he could even hear the rush of waves beating along the rock despite being all the way in the courtyard. The area was unusually quiet and empty, perhaps attributed to the fact everyone else was in class while he was out here, lounging in the grass, just drifting on the edges of a nap.

“Summer’s going to kill you, you know.”

He sighed, peeling his eyes open and tipping his head back, vision filling with Tai’s stupid, smiling face.

Well.

It _was_ quiet at least.

“Ask me if I care sunspot.” He snarked.

One blond brow rose. “Do you?”

“It was rhetorical.” He sat up, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “What do you want? Come to take me to the headmaster’s office like a good lil’ teacher’s pet?”

Tai hummed consideringly, plopping down next to him. “Nah. Just saw you skulking off in the crowd and figured you were skipping again.” He pulled a daffodil from the ground, spinning it on its stem, the globe breaking apart in the wind. “Didn’t really want to take Professor Solona’s exam either.”

He huffed, blowing some of the white seedlings away, quietly wishing for the other to just go away. “Why not? ‘Fraid you ain’t gonna get another perfect score?”

It was baffling, really, the way Tai could just soak up information and keep it in his oversized back pockets until it was time to put it down on paper. How irritating it was that he barely bat an eye at the equations they had to learn in Analytical Dust Chemical Bonding while Qrow walked into that class not even knowing what three of those four words even meant. To add insult to injury, Tai was from _Vacuo_. The kingdom that absolutely had the lowest pool of people who could be considered of high intelligence – barring Menagerie of course.

It only proved his terrible luck just continued to be in full swing, pairing him up with a guy who so effortlessly could show him up in every avenue.

“Just thought a break might be good. These classes are a lot more intensive than I was expecting.” Tai replied, flicking away the empty stem.

He barely withheld the scoff. “Says the guy who makes it look easy.”

Tai only laughed. “Do I?” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking almost sheepish. “That’s good, I guess. ‘Cause, honestly, every time we sit down for an exam I feel like I’m just screaming in panic mode.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do. Isn’t it the same for you?”

“Tch! _No_. Don’t be stupid.” Qrow looked away, scowling at the horizon. Maybe if he was enough of a jackass, his wish would take effect faster.

Unfortunately, Tai didn’t budge. “Then… why do you skip class every time we have a test?”

“Because they’re dumb!” He smacked his leg for emphasis. “We’re here to learn how to fight, not how to complete math equations. Pretty sure the next Ursa I run into isn’t gonna be interested in knowing what the square root of 36 is.”

His teammate cracked a smile, shaking his head. “That’s not why they teach us, birdbrain.”

“Fine, I’ll bite. Why then?”

“How much do you know about Vacuo’s involvement in the Great War? Don’t give me that look, I promise I’m going somewhere with this.”

Qrow rolled his eyes but humored him anyways. “Vacuo signed a treaty with Vale when they realized the war was coming their way. When their kingdom was invaded, Vale’s manpower gave them the edge to win.”

“What about the stuff before?”

“I-I don’t know, really.” He fiddled with his necklace, turning the cross around in his hands. Whenever his people spoke about the war, it was more about cursing those damned Atlesians and their efforts to control them. Vale and Vacuo were merely set pieces in those stories. “It was about Dust. Mistral and Atlas were trading a lot and things went sour as their relations got tense. But the Dust was coming from Vacuo.”

Tai nodded. “Do you know that because of the excessive mining those two Kingdoms did, parts of Vacuo’s landscape are irreparably damaged? That there are water resources that got polluted then that are still undrinkable today?”

He shrugged. “Not getting the point here Tai.”

“The point is, things got so bad because of how behind Vacuo was compared to everyone else. The mining was all in exchange for quick profit, because no one knew the lasting damage it would cause. Let alone what the capabilities of Dust were. We’d so easily given our enemies the very weapons they’d need to take us out. Had we of known more, things might have been different.” He looked back. “That’s why the academies exist now.”

Qrow followed his gaze, looking up at Beacon’s massive campus and its tall, spiring tower that was one piece of the global intercommunications system. There was an identical one in every other major kingdom, acting as a symbol of peace after the war. Each one worked in tandem together, built on the trust among one another that they were united; one that would quickly be broken if any kingdom dared to turn off their connection.

He frowned, realizing that information hadn’t come from his tribe, but from his history class.

Tai inclined his head towards him. “My dad used to say the worst thing you could be is ignorant. Because when you don’t know something, it can become your enemies’ greatest weapon.”

The breeze picked up briefly, dandelion seeds swirling around them. A thousand wishes floating away. Maybe a few of them were his own, carried here from the ones he’d once made as a child when he thought it would be enough to give him and Raven a miracle.

Qrow breathed out softly. “Like superstitions.”

“Yeah, or like magic.”

He blinked, swirling around to face him. “Like _what_?”

“You know, card tricks? Pulling rabbits out of a hat? Sawing the lady in half?” The more stuff he rattled off, the more confused Qrow became. It must have shown, because Tai chuckled. “Qrow, the longer I know you, the more convinced I am you lived under a rock.”

He averted his gaze. “It was a tent.”

“Oh… wait. So you’ve seriously never seen tabletop magic before?”

“Guess not.”

He frowned severely, like someone had just told him a crime had been committed. He held out his hand. “Give me your card deck, right now.”

“What? I don’t have it.” He quickly lied – but Tai just arched one disbelieving eyebrow, waving his fingers impatiently. Qrow sighed, pulling the deck from his pocket and dropping it in his hand. “No telling Summer I stole it back.”

She hadn’t been happy when she’d found out he’d been playing poker for money with other students in the back of the library, all of them unknowingly at a disadvantage with his mess of a semblance in the mix. She’d taken them a week ago, believing he’d never be stupid enough to go through her underwear drawer, lest he wanted to be catapulted to the Emerald Forest by her.

She thought too highly of him.

“Deal.” Tai agreed, quickly shuffling them, before making a grand gesture with his free hand. “Aright, prepare to be amazed by the machinations of Taiyang the Great and Magnificent. I will now imbue the top card with my sorcery to show you my power.” He wiggled his fingers like a puppeteer over the cards.

Qrow snorted at the ridiculous display.

“Ah, already disbelieving in my power I see! You won’t for long.” He continued bombastically as he flipped over the top card. The five of clubs. “This card is yours, don’t forget it. Now, I’m going to place it back into the deck and then shuffle it.” He did as he said, flipping the card over and sliding it back into the middle before mixing them up once more. He made another silly hand motion above the cards. “Now, there’s no way I could know where your card is, but I can still feel it thrumming with my power. You and I are going to find it. I’m going to rifle through the deck and you tell me where to stop.”

“Alright.” He watched Tai push his thumb up against the edge of the deck, the cards making a satisfying smack as they were flicked through. When he got a third of the way, he said, “Stop.”

He did. “Alright, let’s see if we got it right.” He flipped the deck.

The five of clubs stared back at them.

“Holy shit.” Qrow’s eyes went wide. There was no way.

Tai was grinning like a loon. “Cool, right?”

“Do it again!”

“Alright.”

He went through the same motions as before, this time turning over the Ace of Hearts before he slipped it nearly into the bottom of the deck. Qrow kept his eyes trained on the movements, watching him shuffle the cards three times. As Tai riffled through them, this time he stopped him early.

The deck was flipped – and again, the Ace of Hearts was looking back at them.

“What the fuck!” He exploded, pulling the card off the deck, turning it around. But it was no different than it had ever been. “That’s insane.”

He took the card back, shuffling again. “Want to see another one?”

“There’s **_more?!_** ” He cried with uncontained excitement.

Tai’s laughter was bright and warm as it filled the air.

* * *

**_Three for a girl_ **

There was a squelching noise as Qrow’s foot sunk into the mud, water sloshing around his ankles as he carefully made his way along the edge of the swamp. Or at least, he hoped that was what he was doing and not actually wading his way further into it. It was hard to tell when mist clung to the forest in a thick haze, limiting his vision to just a few feet in front of him.

The only consolation he had that Summer was still nearby was the sound of her own splashing about. As well as the occasional noises of distress.

“Why are there so many _mosquitos_. Qrow, wait up!”

He slowed down, looking back. Her form became clearer as she caught up, until he could see her absolutely miserable expression. Being nearly a foot smaller than him meant the water came up almost to her waist rather than to her knees. Her skirt was floating around her like an overdecorated life preserver. To spare her cape from a similar fate, she’d tied the ends of it around her waist, but he could still see the ugly brown muck staining into the bright white fabric.

He almost felt bad for her.

“You know, we could have gone to Meadow Springs instead. Heard they have a nice spa resort.” He reminded.

Summer being anything but bright and bubbly was rare, so it was a gift to see her huff and roll her eyes at him. “We can’t expect every mission to be a vacation. It’s work.” She stomped through the sludge. “Icky, terrible, gross work. We need to get used to that, because this stuff can’t matter when we’re doing it for real.”

His longer legs made it easy to keep pace with her. “Yeah but, that’s only at first right?”

“What?”

“You take the shitty missions for a few years, gain some clout in the roster, and soon enough people are handing you the big-paying cushy jobs. That’s how it works anywhere else.”

Summer’s irritation had been replaced by confusion. “You don’t honestly think people just become Huntsman for money do you?”

“Well yeah.” He thought of the magazine articles he used to comb through as a kid, all those big numbers whispering sultry promises in his ears. “What else is there?”

She looked at him as if he was some sort of strange anomaly. “Helping people, for starters.”

The laughter that escaped him was loud enough to scare some nearby birds out of their nests, as flighty as Summer’s convictions. “You really are naïve sometimes flowerbud.” He breezed past her. “People don’t risk their _lives_ simply out of the goodness of their hearts.”

“I do!” She shouted after him.

“Well, ain’t that swell? And while you’re living in your little shack of broken dreams, I’ll be living it up on the Atlas Skyline eating caviar and going to fancy parties.” Qrow held his hand up contemplatively. “Think I’ll even get myself some fancy rings. Gotta look rich to feel rich.”

The sigh Summer let out was one of defeat. “I suppose if that’s what you need to be happy, then I can’t stop you.”

He turned back to face her, not realizing he’d outpaced her enough she was nearly lost in the mist once more. “You can’t honestly be saying your goody-two shoes way is going to make you happy, are you?”

“Yeah. It does.”

“Then you’re bullshitting me. Or yourself.”

She shrugged, as if even she couldn’t explain it. “Or maybe I was just born different.”

It wasn’t an insult. Summer wasn’t mean like that. But it still stung like one.

Whatever comeback he might have thought up was lost to a sudden, piercing whistle cutting through the swamp. He nearly had to do a full turn before he finally spotted the strip of red smoke streaking through the sky, the fire dust at the end as bright as a small sun. 

“They found it!” Energy renewed, Summer shot towards where the flare had gone off. “Come on, we got to hurry!”

Qrow rushed after her, adrenaline already beginning to pump through his veins as the promise of the oncoming fight drummed through him. That is, if Raven and Tai didn’t just go full berserk on the nest they’d been searching the swamp three hours for. Neither of them had been thrilled about traversing through the smelly, humid environment. Tai was used to his desert’s more dry, arid conditions.

And Raven… Well.

She had a _lot_ of hair. Hair that was probably nothing more than a frazzled and tangled mess by now.

He could already imagine all the complaining she was going to do on the way home.

“Look! I think the land rises up over here!” Summer pointed slightly west of where they were going, at an unidentifiable mound rising up in the distance.

Without another word, they changed directions. They had found plenty of these so-called ‘islands’ during their search, where there was just enough land to rise above the water level. While the ground was still mostly mud, it was still a relief to get out of the water and onto something solid enough. Now without the water hindering them, they were able to speed up, having to run single file as to avoid getting battered around by the tupelo trees’ thickly grown branches.

Qrow glanced back, making sure he wasn’t completely outpacing his teammate. But while not as quick, Summer was having little difficulty keeping up. She smiled back at him, only for it to fall away as a windy howl cut through the air. He slid to a stop almost immediately, the glow of the portal strangely bright as it reflected off the mist.

“Done already?” He called to the vortex.

A strange scraping noise was his only answer before Raven came shambling out, sword falling out of her hand as she collapsed into the mud.

Summer made a cut-off screech behind him.

Heart jumping into his own throat, Qrow was quick to throw himself to the floor, pulling his sister up and into his arms. “Raven!? Raven!” Her head lolled over his forearm, body limp in his grasp. But her breathing was steady and her eyes were open, shaky pants escaping her. He wiped away the mud on her face as best he could. “Where are you hurt?” Though he asked, he was already looking her over. Grime stuck to most of her body like a second skin, so he instead looked for any obvious rips and tears to her clothing that would indicate a wound.

“Wait.” Summer crowded into the space, kneeling down. “Her aura’s not broken.”

Distress rose like a tidal wave through him. “So!? Something’s wrong!”

“I know b-”

Whatever else Summer was trying to explain was cut off by his sister hissing suddenly through her teeth. “Not… hurt.” Raven stilted out, every word seeming to take effort. “Was… a Dryad.”

It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head, leaving his very soul cold and shivering. He’d only read up on Dryads in class, but his mind had no problem conjuring forth the detailed illustrations of the plant-like Grimm. It was a grotesque, massive thing, its main body shaped like a rafflesia flower, with its center nothing but rows and rows of shark-like teeth. But, its danger didn’t come from that, nor from its nearly impenetrable bone-covered stem that rooted itself permanently into the ground wherever it formed.

No, the truly terrifying thing about this particular monster was the many vine-like, bulb-tipped tendrils that dropped down from the bottom of its petals. These vines would grow throughout the surrounding area, coiling around nearby trees and burrowing underground, each one lying in wait, ready to ensnare any unsuspecting passerby. Once it had a victim, the bulb on the vine’s end would break, releasing a gaseous neurotoxin that caused instant paralysis, before it would drag its prey back to the flower’s center, where they would be consumed.

Because Dryad’s were immobile, they weren’t fearsome in the same way a Nuckelavee or a Sea Feilong might be. But upon confrontation, death was nearly guaranteed.

Raven might possibly be the first person in the world to ever get away. If not for her semblance, she never could have.

His stomach dropped out. “What about Tai?”

“Too far…” Her eyes squeezed shut, like she might cry. “I couldn’t…”

“No. **No!** ” This couldn’t be happening. This was supposed to be an easy mission. No one was supposed to _die_. Qrow stared at the still open portal, knowing just on through it his teammate, his friend, was probably experiencing the last few moments of his life right now. Helplessness welled inside him, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop it.

A flicker of white had his head snapping around, seeing Summer get to her feet, hood fanning freely around her much like Drongo’s coattails used to. But where Qrow used to see nothing but intimidation from his former leader’s movements, with Summer’s, he’d only ever seen protection. Something matched by the dedication and attentiveness she’d always given to her team.

That dedication didn’t falter now as she started forward, her next command broaching no argument as she snapped out, “Qrow, watch over Raven. I’ll be right back.”

“Summer, don’t!” He wasn’t sure if it was the mist or something else blurring Summer. Yet, he still managed to catch her hand. “It’ll kill you!”

She looked back at him, her gaze steady and unshakable. “No. It won’t. I need you to trust me Qrow.”

She took a deep breath and held it. Then, just like that, she slipped out of his grasp. Just like Tai was.

He was so _tired_ of losing people.

“Sssum… Qrow?”

He looked back down at his sister, and though the neurotoxin kept her face slack, he could tell from her frantic eye movements that she was just as scared as he was.

In that moment, he knew what he had to do.

“You’re gonna be okay Raven.” Qrow laid his sister down flat. He took the flare gun from her hip and stood, changing the round to green as he pointed it skyward. The round cracked through the air, flying high enough to be seen over the treetops and by any Beacon-appointed rescue teams waiting on the outskirts, just in case they got into trouble.

It fell with a wet plop to the ground. He reached behind himself, pulling his cape around. With one vicious tug, he ripped a whole strip free, leaving the precious fabric frayed and messy. He tied it around the bottom half of his face, making sure it covered his nose and mouth.

If possible, Raven looked even more scared and he had no doubt she knew what he was about to do. So, he told her again, “No matter what happens, you’re gonna be fine.” And then, because it might be the last time he ever could, uttered words both of them rarely said, “I love you.”

She may have screamed after him.

He wasn’t entirely sure because the howling of her portal blocked out most other noise. 

At the last possible second, he took in as much air as he could and held it.

On the other side, weapon already in hand, he took note of his new surroundings in a heartbeat. The water was only ankle deep and the mist nor the foliage clung too heavily here, mainly because at the centerpiece of the valley he now found himself in was completely overshadowed by the gigantic black flower that was large enough to rival a Leviathan. To be that large, it must have been feeding for years.

Yet, all of it was merely background noise to the very loud splashes of color his focus ultimately fell upon. The first was Tai, limp as a ragdoll and dangling by his ankles in a vine’s grip, dangerously close to the Grimm’s gaping maw. The second was Summer, dashing madly between the dozens of tendrils trying to catch her, using their thick stems like platforms to leap closer to the flower’s petals. There was so many tangling around each other, it was like watching the most perilous game of cat’s cradle unfold before his very eyes.

As another vine surged forward, about to snag Summer’s leg, Qrow didn’t hesitate as he flipped down Harbinger’s blade and took aim. One blast and half of the vine burst into nothing but ichor and smoke. From the way her head jerked to the left, he knew the gunshot caught her attention.

Unfortunately, it also caught the Dryad’s attention and the infestation came for him. He barely switched to scythe form fast enough, swinging his blade around his body in wide arcs, desperately attempt to shield himself. This was good; as long as he was seen as the bigger threat, it would give Summer a chance.

But Gods, they were _everywhere_. One at his left, that met the fate of the end of his weapon. Another almost catching his arm, had he not sidestepped fast enough. Yet another, just close enough he felt the vine’s slimy touch on the side of his neck before he was blasting it out of existence. And more, and more, and _more_.

Too many to possibly handle on his own. Too many for his already screaming lungs to hold out much longer against before he’d need to take a breath.

He used Harbinger’s shot recoil to leap into the air and came down spinning, shearing through another half dozen.

He landed.

A second later he felt an unforgiving grip tighten around his shin.

Another beat, and one had his sword hand.

Before he could even blink, he was in the air again, stretched out like an insect collector’s most precious specimen.

A third vine found its way around his middle and _squeezed_.

What little air he had left slipped between his teeth.

He looked beyond watery eyes and thick overgrowth, and had he not been out of breath already, he would have screamed as he watched Tai’s body plummet down into the creature’s mouth.

_SNAP!_

Like a crack of thunder, Summer’s semblance triggered. Qrow saw the explosion of white petals where she once was, and the following one when she reappeared as far as her teleportation semblance could reach, twelve feet away from Tai.

Still too far.

As his ribs caved in and his aura crumbled, Qrow watched as Summer let loose Starlit Briar, the thorny whip just long enough to encircle Tai’s waist. With more power than her small body belayed, she twisted around, throwing her teammate wide and clear of the imminent death to land safely onto the forest floor below.

And as Qrow took in his first gulp of neurotoxic air, he watched Summer plunge headfirst into that death instead.

All her effort gone in the sharp report of thousands of teeth biting down.

Gone. Just like that.

He might have cried, if he didn’t know he’d be joining her momentarily. The poison, while painless, was quick. Already, he could feel the weakness seeping into his muscles, a numbness spreading along his skin. When the effort became too much, his head fell back, just in time to catch a glimpse of Tai’s collapsed form already being recaptured in the Dryad’s merciless tangle.

This was it. This was how his story ended. He’d die as some nobody bandit brat from the streets of Mistral turned pretend huntsman without accomplishing anything of merit in a fool’s attempt to save the only two people to ever show him real kindness.

As he was lifted higher by the Grimm, he closed his eyes in defeat. At least Raven had made it…

Yet, no sooner had that thought passed before the vines started shuddering around him, grip struggling. He dropped a few inches, a surprised gasp leaving him.

What just-?

The whole flower suddenly emitted an inhumane shriek as its rooted body trembled at some unforeseen attack. To his shock, he watched the bone on the stem crumble away, thick gray stone taking its place and spreading along the creature like a disease. One by one, the vines began to snap as the infection spread to the petals. As the ones holding him gave way, Qrow landed on his back in the mud. Distantly, he heard Taiyang grunt as the same no doubt happened to him.

Paralyzed, all he could do was stare upwards, watching as the stone cracked and, from it, spilled forth white light. Little by little the breaks grew until the brightness was so intense, he had to close his eyes against it. When it finally faded from the backs of his eyelids, he looked and to his shock, the Dryad was completely gone, nothing but ash in the wind.

But how? Was it a miracle? A coincidence?

Sudden splashing drew his attention as something he couldn’t move his head to see came barreling for them.

“Tai! Qrow!”

Summer!

Her footsteps faltered somewhere between them, indecisive for a moment, before she ran to Tai. There was a grunt of effort, the sound of a heavier body flopping over.

“Tai, are you alright?”

“Ye. ‘Ank.” Having been under the toxins the longest, Tai’s speech was nearly intelligible but somehow the gratitude was still clear as day.

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright. I’m gonna go check on Qrow and then we’re all gonna go home.”

“A-en?”

“Yeah, Raven too.” There was the sound of more splashing and then the sun overhead was blocked by a smile that outmatched it. “Hey, you big dummy.”

Qrow had never been happier in his life to see it.

She knelt down, undoing his flimsy little mask to instead use it to wipe away the grit clinging to his face. “You weren’t supposed to come after me.”

A thousand different responses flew through his head. How he couldn’t just let her go it alone. How relieved he was that she wasn’t dead. How maybe, just maybe, he’d been wrong before and it really did take more than just greed to be a huntsman. Or perhaps he’d have forgone speaking at all since he wasn’t good at it anyways and just hugged her.

Yet with his tongue thick in his mouth and his limbs more stationary than a stuffed animal, he was left with little more than a few words and his typical sass as he rolled his eyes and grumbled out, “Ye’re welcome.”

Eh, he’d do it the right way later.

Still, Summer just continued to hen over him, pleasant as ever. “Well, we did it. Raven’s portal is still open, so I’ll get you two through it one at a time, okay?”

“Wait.” His eyes flickered past her shoulder, staring at where the creature had once towered just seconds before. “The Dryad. That light. How…?”

He almost wished he could take it back as Summer became hesitant, a sorrow in her eyes that he often saw reflected in his own whenever he thought of his mother. She avoided him as she replied. “I told you I was born different.”

Different how? In the way Kyrin was, with abnormal double-Faunus traits that even her own kind ostracized and labeled her a freak? Like him, born with something he couldn’t control and made him a bane to those around him? Like a superstition, a lie people used to explain things they refused to understand?

“S’okay. Me too.” He offered anyways, even though he had no idea.

It brought her smile back at least. “I suppose I couldn’t have hidden it forever. I don’t really know what it is, but I was born with this… power that comes out when I want to protect people I care about from Grimm. A light that comes from my eyes and does _that_ to them.” She waved vaguely in the empty space behind them.

It was so fantastical sounding, like a made-up story the hopeless and weary told, that had he not seen it for himself he would have called her a liar. As it was, he only had one conclusion left, one that was less possible than a coincidence and twice more powerful as a miracle.

Summer was magic.

Unaware of his thoughts, she carried on, “My family used to tell me anyone with my eye color can. But, I don’t know any more than that.” Her lips trembled faintly. “And I don’t have anyone left to ask anymore.”

Yeah. He was going to give her the best hug when he could move again.

“S’okay.” He repeated. “Me too.”

Summer blinked a few times, but her voice was steady when she said, “We have each other at least, right?”

“Yeah.” He agreed and though he couldn’t put more emphasis behind it, hoped she understood how fiercely he meant it.

“Come on.” She pulled his arm over her neck, bracing her own around his back. “Let’s go home.”

And she lifted him up back into the sun.

* * *

**_Four for a boy_ **

Qrow was pretty sure he was going to die.

“As you can see, despite Solitas’ tundra climate, when we made adjustments to the atmospheric pressure, it created thermal energy, allowing for vegetation to flourish. Furthermore-” Dr. Victor Scarletina lectured on with about as much energy as a burnt-out light bulb.

Yep. Definitely going to die.

He ran a hand through his hair, sneaking glances at his teammates. Raven was very clearly tuned out, lips pressed in a firm, unimpressed line. Summer was fidgeting restlessly, plucking at the ribbon of her uniform. Even Taiyang had dropped his studious nature, instead staring almost longingly out the window – and considering they were 50 stories high…

Well. Qrow couldn’t blame the guy.

He was faring little better, thumbing the new ring on his index finger round and round, finding the way the black obsidian intersecting the center of the band reflected the fluorescent lighting above to be twice as fascinating as anything the doctor was carrying on about. He tried to feel guilty about it, he really did. Ozpin had instructed them and all the other teams shoving off for their temporary stay in Atas that while they’d be attending classes and training just like back at Beacon, their main purpose here was a humanitarian one.

“While I’m certain many of you will be proud to stand in as a representation of Vale’s finest, I would much rather you think of this as an opportunity to learn about one of your neighbors.” Ozpin had explained. “The Vytal Festival is not simply a tournament. It is a celebration of the peace and comradery between our kingdoms. One that your generation will be expected to herald on. Yet, peace cannot exist without first understanding that all of us have something to contribute and something to teach us.”

Atlas had provided a plentiful amount of opportunities to do just that in the form of voluntarily arranged field trips designed specifically for the visiting schools to sign up for so they could explore the more intricate workings of Solitas’ culture and people. Like an excursion out in the tundra while learning the history of how the ancestors came to such a barren continent and saw opportunity. A walk through a museum that had Tai practically buzzing with interest as they went through the history of the war and the impact it had. A ride through a dust-refinery to watch how heavy machinery delicately performed the crystalizing and powdering procedures.

There was a lot to see and do and frankly, it had been a unanimous decision to try them all. Still, they had been warned by the upperclassmen about going on the ‘science department exploration’. But, all of them had a bit of a troublemaker streak and decided to wave off the warnings as baseless drivel.

“Now over here,” The doctor continued listlessly, “You can see the prototypes for first attempts at wireless communication. This is meant to make it easier for Huntsmen to communicate across great distances and-”

Now forty-five minutes into this slog, Qrow was beginning to think listening to others wasn’t always the worst idea.

Just as he was certain he couldn’t take a second more of this, a miracle happened.

“Doctor?”

The whole room turned, seeing a stout woman standing at the door, a stern look on her face.

“Anora, dear, I’m in the middle of my demonstration.”

She sighed. “Yes, I’m aware. It’s just, Private Ironwood blew out his shoulder.”

“Again!?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear, that boy does not know the meaning of restraint!”

Qrow shared a look between his teammates and they were on the same page so quickly, one of them might as well of had a semblance in reading minds. Summer waved a hand, falsely sweet as she spoke up, “We don’t mind if the lesson needs to be cut short, sir. We would hate to keep you from something so important.”

For one, blissful moment, the man seemed to consider it as he reached for his briefcase and Qrow thought, yes, they were finally free!

And then, “Nonsense! I’ll bring you all with me.”

It was a good thing nothing in the room was advanced enough to detect soundwaves from internal screaming; otherwise, their collective decibels of it would have shattered glass.

Qrow dragged his feet after his team, the doctor’s endless rambles mostly being tuned out as he instead admired the skyline of Atlas spread below as they went up the glass elevator and further ignored him as they went down the hall, occupying his focus on quietly competing with Raven on who could hit more of the white spear patterns in the tile flooring without touching the blue parts (naturally, he was winning).

Dr. Scarletina was still on his long-winded dissertation by the time they entered the medical ward. “For decades, medicine and science have always had a close relationship to one another. And why shouldn’t they? Science is all about improving the quality of life. Medicine is about prolonging it. These things are cooperative endeavors. But, we’ve wanted to take it a step further.” Anora led them to a closed door and the doctor turned to them with an energy he hadn’t yet shown as he placed a hand on the doorknob and spoke in a grandiose tone like he was about to reveal his greatest invention yet. “What you’re about to see is the result of those efforts. A true marvel of what Atlas’ technological advancements can mean for humanity.”

The door was opened with a great flourish, to reveal an ordinary hospital room with ordinary white walls and ordinary amenities Qrow had grown used to seeing over the few years he’d been at Beacon.

“Dr. Scarletina I – oh! You brought… guests.”

However, the person sitting sideways on the bed was anything _but_ ordinary. The young soldier was probably only a few years older than them, tall and widely built in a way that would make most people feel intimidated by him. But it wasn’t those features that really attracted attention; rather, it was the fact he was currently shirtless, which revealed the entire right side of his chest and arm was no longer flesh and bone, but pure metal. The cyber half was clearly cauterized to his body, thick scarring down the center of his torso showing where flesh met steel. The sleek, gray-white look of the metal parts was reminiscent to the android prototypes they’d been privy to see at the Vytal Festival’s opening ceremony.

Thanks to his classes, Qrow had become more knowledgeable about the human body and had learned just how many vital points the torso of the body had – and how guaranteed death was if any of those essential parts were punctured or injured. His head spun with the implications of how much of the other man was truly missing and yet, he was still sitting here before them. He wasn’t sure if it was fantastically impossible… or unsettling.

Dr. Scarletina swept into the room, heading to other’s bedside. “It was your recklessness that interrupted these young students’ time with me. So, I figured it was only appropriate to grant them an amendment on the curriculum. I trust that’s agreeable to you James?”

James ran a hand along the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah. Sure. Just wasn’t expecting to be showcased, is all.” His gaze drifted over them, eyes suddenly lighting up. “Wait, I recognize you four. Team STRQ right?”

“That’s us!” Summer chirped.

“I saw your exhibition match. You guys were awesome!”

The doctor was opening up his briefcase, revealing rows upon rows of intricate looking tools. “Don’t let Lieutenant Ebi hear you talking like that.”

Flushing a little bit, James cleared his throat and said all proper-like, “I mean, it was an exemplary performance that all in-training Huntsmen and Huntresses should strive to emulate.”

Qrow snorted. What a dork.

His attention drifted to what Scarletina was doing, seeing the man tinkering at the ball joint of the man’s metal shoulder. It was clearly not set in place, and it reminded him of the way Harbinger looked if he took out the pistons wrong, detaching the blade from the shotgun and causing it to fold over the handle unnaturally. Similarly, James metal arm was limp, hanging from the socket by just a few hairpin screws and wires. With practiced precision, the doctor was unlatching those wires from their inputs with a pair of rubber-tipped forceps.

“Sooo,” Tai stretched the word out. “How much of the rest of you is metal?”

Though he still seemed a bit overwhelmed by their presence, James rolled his right ankle in way of answer.

“How are you even alive?” His sister huffed.

Summer gasped. “Raven!”

“What!? His question was worse.”

“It was _not_.” Tai defended.

“You still can’t ask that!”

“I just did.”

Just as he managed to completely detach the cyber limb, the doctor intervened, “And it is one I can answer. Much of Private Ironwood’s right-side organs had to either be replaced with metal implants or partially and in some cases entirely removed.” He tapped his hand at the appropriate spots on James’ body, as if he were no more real than a blown-up diagram in a classroom. “His right lung and kidney, for example, were unnecessary in the grand scheme of things and were left out of our considerations. As for the heart, pancreas and intestines, the medical staff made adjustments to their size to make room for the cybernetic implants. His gallbladder, while intact, was removed to make room for this left-side compression. Our theory was that if half of his biological body no longer existed, the body would in turn only need half to keep him running. Everything else, like the limb and spinal cord replacement is elementary at that point.”

Qrow resisted the urge to slap himself to make sure he was awake. He felt like he’d walked into a sci-fi movie. “That’s insane. No one should be able to do all that.”

“Then how would you explain this man before you?” Scarletina challenged.

The one that wanted to come forth was childish at best. Despite that, his mind clung to the idea of how bringing someone back from near death sounded less like someone’s gleeful science project and more like actual magic.

No way was he saying that aloud. So, he just shrugged like it didn’t matter and looked away.

The slight hardly registered, and the doctor continued on, explaining how the metal parts had been customized, the lightweight metals used to keep James’ weight properly distributed for balance and support, and how the neurotransmitter in his forehead sent signaling to the new body parts that allowed him to walk, grab, aim and do just about anything else his human half could.

Throughout the commentary, James stayed almost entirely silent, only answering the occasional questions the doctor would ask him when he placed back the arm and tested out the joint rotation and finger movements. It was hard to not feel at least a little bad for the guy.

Qrow was certain when the doctor announced the cyborg was all good to go, that he’d simply pack up and hightail it out of there. So, it was quite the surprise when James pulled back on his shirt and said, “Thank you again Doctor. Your work is stellar as always. I also think it’s lunchtime; perhaps I can escort Team STRQ to the hall?”

Was he… bailing them out?

Dr. Scarletina glanced to the wall clock. “Ah, yes it appears time has gotten away from us. Well, that will be all for today then.”

After some quick platitudes about how grateful they were to of learned so much, they all couldn’t have filed out quickly enough.

It was when they were a safe enough distance away that Qrow finally groaned. “That’s it. No more field trips. I’ve seen about as much of this place as I can take.”

“Hmph. Atlas sure does like to show off though, don’t they?” Raven gave a pointed stare at James’ back.

Tai pinched her.

“You little-!”

While they squabbled in the back, Summer hurried to the soldier’s side, having to quicken her pace just to keep up. “I’m sorry if any of that made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright.” He replied in a way that was certainly just politeness. “Dr. Scarletina can get carried away is all. He’s very proud of what he helped accomplished, but he forgets he’s talking about a person.”

Qrow scoffed. “In short, he’s an ass.”

For the first time, James smiled. “Crude, but I won’t fully disagree.”

They stepped into the same elevator they’d taken up, Qrow and Raven resting against the opposite side railings, while James was content to stand at the back. It left Summer and Tai in the center to press the button down.

As they moved downwards, Tai said, “You don’t actually have to escort us, y’know. Where do you actually wanna go buddy?”

“Oh, well I-” Anything else James might have said was cut off by a loud screech, the elevator jarring to a sudden stop that would have toppled them if they hadn’t had something to grab onto.

Summer carefully loosened her grip on Tai, looking around. “Did the elevator just _break?_ ”

“Don’t worry. This elevator just has a faulty motor pump. If the hydraulics are overheating, it triggers an emergency shutdown. It’ll restart in about ten minutes or so.” James rubbed his chin. “Strange though, I thought they had repaired it.”

“Well,” Raven’s glower pinned Qrow in. “Isn’t that just terrible luck.”

“Don’t make me pinch you again.” Tai threatened as he unwound his arms from Summer once he was sure they were steady.

Their small leader rocked on her heels, smiling largely. “It’s not so bad. Even if, say, the cables all break and we start plummeting to our deaths, it’ll be fine because we’re Huntsmen and we have landing strategies. We’re fine. Everything’s fine.”

“Do you need me to hold you again?”

“Yes please.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Our fearless leader.”

“You sass me again Rae and I’m putting spiders in your bed tonight.”

Rather than responding, his sister just crossed her arms and looked away, as if she was the one who had won the fight.

An uncomfortable quiet fell, filled by the high-altitude gales howling around the elevator. The breaks held tight and the lift was secure enough that it didn’t even shake the structure. It didn’t appear to be a possibility that they’d suddenly start dropping. Yet, that seemed to be what Summer was thinking as she shrunk further against Tai.

So, to fill the space with something besides the wind, Qrow looked over at James and asked, “So how’d you bust up your arm anyways?”

“Oh it’s, embarrassing really.” James placed a hand against the metal shoulder as if he could actually feel the pain there. “Some of the guys in my platoon bet me a bottle of Mistrialian Gin if I could lift up the front end of a car.”

He rose an eyebrow. Was this what rich people did for fun, or was it reserved for half-robot people? And all for a bottom shelf drink too. “Sorry you lost.”

“Oh, I didn’t. My arm broke because I started showing off. Tried to lift it higher than my head.” He laughed.

“Man,” Tai said, “Wish I could have been there to see that.”

His sister rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d be into the macho man displays.”

“Hey!”

“Still,” Ignoring him, Raven turned to address James, “I really don’t get it. It’s been nothing but ‘Atlas made this’ and ‘Atlas did that’ since the second we got here. How is it that recreating nearly half of the human body didn’t make it to national news?”

“It’s not that simple. Atlas isn’t ready to reveal cooperative technology like this.”

Qrow frowned, a sour inkling dancing in his thoughts. “Why?” He pushed off the railing, staring the other man straight in the eye. “People don’t keep quiet unless they have something to hide.”

James broke contact first, sighing. “You’re right. They don’t. The way it was told to me was Atlas didn’t want to broadcast their discoveries until they could find more cost-effective strategies.” He looked down at his metal hand, squeezing it into a fist. “What they were actually saying was a lot of what was performed on me was entirely unconstitutional on almost every level, especially if it’s revealed it was done without any patient or familial consent.”

“What!?” Summer burst out. “How could they possibly of gotten away with-”

“They bought them out.” Qrow cut her off as the terrible reality sunk in. “They paid your folks for their silence.”

He didn’t need James to answer. It was all over his face.

Kyrin warned him about this. When they would scavenge together, he’d boast to her about how one day he’d be rich like all the aristocrats from the villages. He’d tell her all about the mansion he’d have and the feasts he’d prepare every night and how he’d have so much money, he’d even hire servants for his servants. Sometimes, it amused her. To her, he was just a silly kid lost in his dreams. To him, he thought he was impressing her.

One day though, she grew tired of his antics. He still remembered the sting of her tail when it smacked him across the mouth. Then she lent down to his level and said very seriously, “Qrow, nothing gained in this world is done without first costing something else. There’s a reason the rich are rich. Because when you pursue nothing but money, pretty soon, you’ll do _anything_ for it.”

Back then, he hadn’t believed her. He thought it was just one of those things grown-ups told kids to make them do what they wanted.

Now, he was starting to understand.

Summer was the first to speak, “I’m so sorry James.”

“It’s alright.” He said with the same politeness as before. “While I can’t say I’m entirely in agreement with everything that transpired, it’s hard to deny results.”

Tai looked horrorstruck. “That’s – no! You’re justifying them making you into a glorified lab rat.”

Instead of letting him answer, it was Raven who sneered, “So, what if he is? That’s how things work. You either need to be strong enough to survive or rich enough to pay your way through life. If you’re neither, then you’re the world’s plaything.”

“That’s a horrible way of looking at it!”

It was mostly protective anger that had the words spilling past Qrow’s lips, “Or maybe you’re just blind, but it’s easy to be when you’re privileged.”

The look Tai gave him had all the heat of the sun he was named after. “Are you being serious right now?”

“What are you going to do if I am?” He challenged right back.

“Stop it, both of you.” Summer snapped firmly. “You two can kill each other when we’re not a thousand feet in the air.”

Tai shut his mouth and whatever retort was coming from it. Qrow rocked on his heels, looking away guiltily.

In the wake of the silence that followed, James cleared his throat. “It’s uh, 3,267 feet, actually.”

“ _I didn’t ask!_ ”

* * *

**Five for silver**

_Greetings Qrow,_

_I will respectfully ask once more that you please title my letters as “James” not “Jimmy”. The ladies in the mailroom are starting to gossip._

_I much enjoyed the retelling of your last adventure in Vacuo. I’ve not visited myself quite yet, as Dr. Scarletina isn’t certain my prosthetics will hold up. Is it really as hot as they say there? I truly can’t fathom your luck, discovering that secret underground catacomb. You and your team never fail to fall into such unique situations. Quite literally, as the case may be this time._

As he weaved and dodged through the crowded lobby, Qrow rolled his eyes. Two years later and James was still a dork. Still, he couldn’t help the smile that curled at the edges of his mouth as he continued to read.

_I know by the time this reaches you, it will be many weeks late, but I still wish to congratulate you on your team’s win at the Vytal Festival. The betting pool in my troop over here got pretty wild when Raven made it to the Single’s round. You should have heard how they were saying that the pressure of taking the gold a second time would get to her. You would have kicked their asses – if she didn’t do it first._

This time, Qrow outright laughed, drawing some curious eyes his way. Ignoring them, he ducked into the hallway where the fourth-year dorms were, the quiet that instantly fell relieving. He carefully avoided the suitcases not quite tucked up against the walls. No one had found the motivation to unpack after the months abroad yet, still too busy catching up with their classmates who hadn’t had the opportunity to go. 

His team was the only one doing the reasonable thing and relaxing in their room after the long flight back. Summer had detoured to homeroom to drop off the trip report they were assigned to compose during their time in Vacuo and he’d stopped at the mailroom to find only James’ letter there. But as he opened the door, he expected to find Tai and Raven already collapsed in their beds.

“I am not wearing that.”

“Ah, come on Rae. It’s tradition!”

So, he was certainly confused when he walked in to find Tai standing in the middle of the room, sporting a floor-length gown that was probably supposed to be gold but looked closer to the shade of a sunflower that had wilted and died. The square cap on his head was equally atrocious, making his head look blocky. Swinging on a cord that hung by his chin was a tassel which came down from the top of the hat. It looked more like it belonged on the end of a cat toy, not on someone’s head.

Tai turned to him, all smiles. “Well, if you won’t, I know my best bud Qrow will! Right?”

It took about a half-second to remind himself just how terrible his best friend’s fashion sense was for him to deadpan out, “I think I’d rather wear the skirt again.”

As Tai spluttered and his sister took that as an opportunity to restrike the conversation in her favor, Qrow fell into his bed, picking up where he left off.

_I know nothing has developed yet, but I’ll offer a more premature congratulations for Tai and Raven. I certainly hope she’ll say yes when he finally works up the nerve to propose. Things certainly developed hastily for them, but your accounts, brief as they’ve been, all sound very promising to a happy union. I hope you’ll keep me informed. I will be absolutely remiss if I don’t send along a wedding gift._

He snuck a glance their way as Tai smothered Raven in a hug, purposefully moving his head so the tassel would bump into her face. She smacked the ugly thing off his head, snipping, “Cut it out.” Which only made him laugh and go in for a kiss. Qrow quickly looked away.

Yet, he knew her well enough that if she were truly annoyed, she would have pushed Tai away by now. The fact it wasn’t happening and hadn’t since the two had started dating was telling all on its own.

It both warmed him and stung, and he didn’t know why.

_Speaking of marriages, my roommate just turned on the news and the Schnee family is yet again filling the headlines. Sounds like they’re being cited for unorthodox labor practices and unpaid overtime. How am I not surprised? This wasn’t what it was like when Nicholas was in charge._

_It’s so frustrating, knowing that when other Kingdoms think of us, they’re thinking of Jacques Schnee._

The paragraph dropped off, Qrow surmising his friend probably got caught up in the broadcast. He recalled it well, because it had made waves through Shade’s student body. One of the local Vacuoans even stood up on a cafeteria table, shouting how if they let people like the Schnees’ pay their wages then they’d never make a living. A few groups even went to the Festival’s closing ceremony with protest signs to wave at the cameras.

His favorite had been: **S** chnee **D** ust **C** ompany? More like **S** urely **D** amned **C** ompany.

With all the noise that had been made, it prompted a conference in which Jacques apologized profusely for the actions of his staff and promised from that day forward they would instill stricter, more humane policies henceforth. Yet, it had only made Qrow more wary. For it had that same deceiving charm Drongo would use when he promised him another blanket for the cold night just so he’d stay at camp or when he would coaxed Raven with an extra helping of stew if she’d use her semblance so the tribe could more easily escape the villages they pillaged.

Once people had something they thought they wanted, they didn’t tend to look harder into what they did to get it.

He shook off his thoughts, turning the page over. James’ orderly script continued.

_I apologize, I’m coming back to this a day later. I couldn’t get my mind off this._

_Did you know, in the military, we have an oath we recite every morning? It goes, ‘I pledge myself to the Kingdom of Atlas and do solemnly swear to stand with justice and honor to protect the people and the nation’. Today, I felt wrong saying it. I couldn’t get the SDC out of my head. Or rather, what it represents for Atlas. It’s the culmination of the worst we have to offer._

_I’m not blind. I know things have never been perfect – but I truly fear if people like Jacques continue to monopolize the market and labor forces, that I’ll find myself in a kingdom I am no longer proud to serve._

Qrow lent back against his headboard, practically able to hear the internal struggle fighting its way out of the text. He’d never quite known the feeling of being dedicated to a homeland quite like James did, so it wasn’t a conflict he could exactly understand. Still, he was already trying to formulate a response that would abate some of those worries even as he read on.

_Then,_ _I realized something. Did you know Jacques is only five years older than I am? Yet, he’s constructing business partnerships and devising new practices that the whole world is feeling._

_I’m barely younger than him, and yet I have been sitting here thinking the way I used to when I was a teenager. When these problems would bother me but I assumed others would fix it for everyone._

_I’m not that child anymore. Now I’m the one who has to stand up and say something. Do something. I don’t know where this sudden desire will take me or what I can even accomplish, but I refuse to sit idly by any longer. Things do not get better on hope alone and even the smallest of actions can have the biggest impacts._

_It is the duty of our generation to make the changes we wish to see in the world. And I wish to see an Atlas to be proud of again._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_James_

He read over the last few sentences a second time through, thoughtful. ‘Duty of their generation’, huh? Was that just more of James’ nationalism speaking for him or was that an honest belief?

Before he could mull over it more, the door opened and Summer walked in, announcing, “Everyone up! The headmaster wants to see us.”

~~~

The first time Qrow saw real magic, he was only two months shy of turning twenty-one.

As snowflakes drifted past his face, he thought: If he ever needed a reason to start drinking, this was probably it.

“This can’t be real.” Raven declared, despite the very real snow becoming a very real pile at her feet.

Smile ever kind, Professor Ozpin said, “I assure you Miss Branwen, that it is indeed real.” He spun the cane in his hand around, pointing it skyward. “But, if you wish for another demonstration…”

Like they’d seen just moments ago, another burst of green light shot from the cane’s handle and up into the dark clouds that had formed above them. The thick mass had filled the entirety of the long, dimly lit hallway they stood in, hidden underneath the school. A vault, Ozpin had called it as he told them story after fantastical story.

Qrow watched the clouds change from dark to light gray, and shut his eyes in preparation for rain.

“Oh!”

Summer’s gasp prompted him to look again and he could not help but marvel at the cherry blossoms now falling down on them. He reached out, catching a petal in his hand. It didn’t dissipate upon contact and as he rubbed it between his fingers, feeling the velvety smooth texture, he knew they were just as real as the snowflakes before them.

He crushed it in his hand. “Okay. Fine. Say we buy all this. Magic and maidens and some Queen of Grimm. Why tell us?”

“To be honest, you were all destined to know the moment you became Team STRQ.” He gestured to Summer. “Because of you.”

She shifted back uncomfortably. “Me?”

“Yes. After all, silver eyes are a very rare and powerful trait.”

His hand couldn’t have flown to his weapon faster, heart suddenly racing.

But it was surprisingly Tai, fists raised and at the ready, who barked out, “Is that why you brought us down here, where no one else knows where we are?”

“Of course not.” Ozpin rose both his hands peacefully. His cane stayed standing in front of him, despite nothing holding it up any longer. “The last thing I would ever want is for harm to come to Miss Rose. A feeling we all share, clearly. Salem, on the other hand, doesn’t exactly appreciate a group of talented individuals who can wipe out swarms of her armies with just a look.”

Qrow felt a soft touch on his elbow. He looked down, meeting Summer’s gentle smile even as she addressed them all, “Guys, it’s alright.”

“But-” Raven’s protest spluttered away as Summer reached for her next, her hand laying over the one still knuckle-tight on Omen’s hilt.

“It’s alright.” She repeated. “Professor Ozpin is the one who found me at the home and brought me here. He never said it but…” She looked to him. “You always knew, didn’t you?”

He nodded. “And many others who were just like you. Us meeting was definitely not by chance. I must say though, it is reassuring, knowing you have such dependable allies.”

“More like a dependable family.”

The sudden, wild happiness that filled Qrow’s heart at that moment was unusual but good. He reached out to tousle up her hair. “Ah flowerbud, you do care.”

She smacked him away. “Of course I do you big dummy!”

“Do you have to be such a sap about it though?” Raven asked.

“Yes!”

Tai could only grin at them, and had the situation not been less dire, Qrow was certain the three of them would have all been swept up into one of his trademark bear hugs by now.

Family. He never thought of it that way, not past Raven before. But hearing it aloud…

Yeah.

Yeah, it sounded right.

“Alright, enough feelings. We’re getting off track.” His sister crossed her arms, gaze narrowing on Ozpin. “What exactly are you going to have us do if we join this little underground war of yours?”

Ozpin rested his hands on his cane once more. “A war is exactly what I’m hoping to avoid, actually. Salem has been unusually quiet these past few years but that doesn’t mean she’s been inactive. The only way I’ve found to keep things safe these past few decades is to be a step ahead of her.” He addressed Taiyang, “The Fall Maiden currently resides on Patch, and it would be optimal to have someone on the inside nearby to protect her if needed. As I recall, Mr. Xiao Long, you were thinking of going into teaching were you not?”

“Uh, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I was, before all this.”

“Have you ever considered Signal Academy? A recommendation from me would guarantee you a job.” When it was obvious Tai was too speechless to reply, his attention diverted to Summer. “Miss Rose, your particular skill set is one of the only things currently able to combat Alpha Prime Grimm. If Salem were to have any of them stage an attack, the loss of life would be disastrous. It would be one of your duties to seek out any that have creeped close to the kingdoms and exterminate them. You won’t be alone, but the work will be dangerous.”

In the face of those words, Summer only seemed to look braver, like this was the type of work she’d always been dreaming of.

Trepidation filled him as Ozpin looked between him and Raven. “As for you two, both of you have always performed excellently on recon and stealth missions. What I’d be asking of you-”

“-Is to go right in the lion’s den.” Qrow finished for him, placing a hand on his hip.

“Not without certain protections, of course.”

“Meaning?” His sister demanded.

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve shared my magic with others to perform a task for me. If you were to become my eyes and ears, then I in turn would make it so Salem wouldn’t be able to tell you apart from the local wildlife.”

His jaw dropped open, his mind suddenly spinning as he grasped what was being offered. “You’ve got to be kidding me. What are we going to turn into? Bunnies?”

“I was thinking birds actually. Black ones, to blend in with the Grimm of course.” Ozpin said it strait-laced, but his grin gave everything away.

Tai abruptly burst into laughter, doubling over as tears collected at the corners of his eyes. “You’re gonna be a raven and crow! Oh my Brothers, that’s gold!”

“Shut up!” Raven punched him to no effect, flushing so red it reached her ears. She whirled on Ozpin, pointing at him. “You have to be insane! That _can’t_ be possible.”

He merely rose his cane to his own face. “Would you care for another demonstration?”

“Please don’t.” Qrow pleaded, pressing a hand to his face. “You change into something, and I might actually need a drink tonight.”

Ozpin chuckled again, but thankfully lowered his weapon. As they gathered themselves, his expression shifted to something solemn and serious. “Please know, I’m not looking for an answer tonight, or even tomorrow. Or even this month. I want you all to consider this very carefully. Talk it over. I would not fault any of you if you wish to say no, no matter what your reasons.”

Summer clasped her hands in front of her, nodding. “Thank you, Professor. We will think about it. For now, I think we better get some rest.”

“Of course.”

As the rest of his team walked away, Qrow found himself unable to move, questions of his own still stirring in his mind.

Tai was the first to notice, pausing. “Qrow?”

“Uh.” He waved them on. “You all go on. I’ll catch up.”

Though they seemed reluctant his friend said, “Alright, see you back at the room.”

He waited until they were in the elevator and on the way up, before he faced the headmaster once more. His tone was as harsh as his gaze as he said, “Raven and I aren’t a packaged set you know. You don’t have to drag me into this just so she’ll say yes.”

“What makes you believe I don’t want you?” Ozpin inquired, so earnestly confused it drove Qrow up a wall.

“Oh please!” He snapped. “Raven’s perfect for a job like this. She can do everything I can, and her semblance let’s her get out of danger in a second.” He averted his eyes. “I’ll just get in the way.”

“Is that truly how you think of yourself? Like the worse half of your twin?”

His head jerked around. “No! I – well. Not worse, just-!” A frustrated growl erupted from his chest. “Look, what you’re doing, it’s obviously really important. I’m sure everything needs to go just right on these missions. So why would you want someone who brings nothing but bad luck around?”

A smile quirked up the edge of the professor’s lips. “Actually, bringing a bit of bad luck to Salem sounds like just the kind of thing she needs. You’re right though, it isn’t why I’m asking you.” He walked forward, through the snow and cherry blossoms and everything beyond, eventually stopping right in front of him. “Since the day you came to Beacon, you came here for a reason. What was it?”

Qrow frowned, knowing he couldn’t tell the actual truth. “What do you mean?”

“Why did you want to become a Huntsman?”

Why? What kind of question was that?

But as he opened his mouth to answer, Qrow found the answer hard to find. “I want-”

To serve the tribe? He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d even thought of his former home and actually missed it.

“I want…”

To become rich? No, he’d lost that desire after going to Atlas and seeing just how empty money really was.

“I… want…”

He thought of James, writing ardently about a better tomorrow he hoped to be part of.

He thought of Summer, trudging through swamp water all in the expectation it would toughen her up to better be able to help people.

He thought of Tai, looking to the horizon where a smarter, stronger generation could be if they only tried.

He thought of himself, staring up at the night sky as his sister read him stories of the Grimm Reaper.

The answer finally came, in a wish he once only whispered to the falling stars.

“I want to be a hero.” He scoffed at himself. “But that sounds stupid, doesn’t it?”

“Then perhaps it’s best to simplify it.” Ozpin’s hand laid upon his shoulder. “You want to do good.”

Qrow blinked. “That sounds even stupider.”

He laughed, but it wasn’t the kind that made him feel like it was at his expense. “But it is what it is. That’s who you are, at your core. A man who wishes to do good things.” The gaze that met his was as steadfast as what he declared next, “That is precisely the kind of person I want working at my side.”

It was those words that would cling to him, long after he left the vault and throughout the months to come. Every day, he and his team discussed the prospect being offered, going through each pro and con, and every quiet desire lost by giving up a normal, simpler Huntsmen life. Yet, no matter how many times they went over it, the choice in Qrow’s mind never faltered even once.

When the day finally came to give their answer, before Tai, before Raven and even before Summer, he was the first to say yes.

* * *

**_Six for gold_ **

Spring evenings in Mistral were some of Qrow’s favorites. They weren’t sweltering hot like winter or teeth-chatteringly cold like summer, but instead tended to be in that perfect middle place of comfortably temperate and pleasantly snug. With the rain that had fallen earlier, the air smelt crisp and fresh; but the clouds had broken, revealing patches of night sky. Dozens of mini galaxies twinkled overhead.

That was what he found his nieces gazing up at as he stepped out into the backyard. They were all the way at the fence, leaning against the wooden structure and talking too softly to hear. Between the sisters’ unexpected reunion and all that Oz had addressed that evening, it was hard to tell if they were ruminating over the secrets they now knew or merely catching up.

He crossed the yard, announcing as he did so, “Trying to make wishes on shooting stars?”

They both jumped, looking back. Yang’s frown only deepened, but Ruby greeted him quietly, “Hey Uncle Qrow.”

They looked so lost and disillusioned, the threads of their innocence coming undone right before his eyes. It was difficult, beating down the instinctual urge that rose within him to protect their childhood just a day longer. To send them back home to their father where they could hide away from the panicked tensions that was ripping the established peace between the four kingdoms at the seams as the world sat on the edge of war.

To prevent them from having to watch another friend die on the battlefield.

(He tried not to think of the list of crossed out names sitting in his pocket. Took a drink instead.)

Maybe that was why he found himself saying, “Remember when your dad and I used to bring you two up to the roof during meteor showers?” as he found a spot beside them.

“It was only the porch roof.” Yang reminded, the little rebel in her still sour she never got to go on the ‘big’ roof.

Ruby looked down where the ground dropped off into a steep cliffside, recreating the way she used to do it when she was only six and her perspective was so much smaller. “Sure felt tall at the time.”

“It probably still would to you, pipsqueak.” Qrow laughed, mostly uninjured by the jab she gave his arm. His eyes drifted back to the sky, finding it easy to get lost in the mirage of the past. He could almost feel the soft fleece of the quilt Tai always insisted they needed and the faraway rumble of his own voice as he made up stories about how the constellations came to be. “Those nights sure were nice though, huh? Well, as long as you two weren’t fighting over who’d get to make their wish first.”

“The first wish is the most important!” Ruby declared, slamming her hand on the railing like a judge would a gavel when giving her final judgement. “It had the highest chance of coming true. And I really wanted a puppy.”

He snorted. “Oh gods, is that how we ended up with Zwei? I think you need to ask the stars if they have an exchange department.”

“You take that back! Zwei’s the best dog ever!”

“Only if you like your mutts being part-swiss roll cake.”

The next jab actually hurt a little bit. Looked like Oz’s close combat training was already beginning to pay off.

“I…”

They both looked over at Yang curiously.

“I used to wish for mom.” Her hesitant, almost guilty, admittance punctuating through the air shattered the mood instantly. Her hands clenched around the fence tightly enough it creaked. “Guess that was a waste of time.”

Qrow frowned, heaving a deep sigh. “I’m sorry she wasn’t everything you’d hoped for firecracker.”

She shrugged like it didn’t matter when it absolutely did. “It’s fine. I don’t know why I expected anything. It was stupid.”

A decade’s worth of frustration and anger at his sister for leaving their – _his_ – family like this fell together in his heart like dominos, threatening to topple out of his mouth. Thankfully, Ruby beat him to speaking.

“No, it’s not!” She reached out, placing a hand on her arm. “Yang, you’re amazing. You’re strong and smart and funny and, and, confidant. I’m so grateful you’re a part of my life and I bet anyone who knows you feels the same. So, if you ask me, the only one who’s stupid is her, because she’s the one really missing out.”

Yang blinked rapidly, fighting off tears. “Thanks Ruby.”

She beamed bright as the sun.

After a few moments, it dimmed to something more akin to candlelight as she murmured, “Besides, if you’re dumb wishing for your mom, then I’m _really_ dumb wishing for mine.”

Suddenly, it was as if the world had gone still.

After a beat, Yang wordlessly wound an arm over Ruby’s shoulders, pulling her close.

After the next, Qrow tousled her hair, saying gently, “Nah. That’s not dumb either kiddo.”

He let the silence linger between them, gaze instead turning to the city spread out like a sloping staircase. On the level directly below, the tops of the trees and the rooftops of homes were visible. Though it was a less intense fall than being vaulted into the Emerald Forest had been when he was in training, the neck-breaking height was still sure to cause vertigo in most.

Perhaps it was due to the conversation, but he couldn’t help but think of Summer, almost able to hear the squeak she’d always get in her voice whenever she was somewhere high up. If she were here now, she’d already be coaxing them away from the edge, despite the fact they all had foolproof landing strategies and he could _fly_.

Ruby’s voice scattered away his thoughts. “What about you Uncle Qrow? What did you used to ask for?”

“Back then?” He chuckled, reaching for his flask. “That you two would go to bed without a fuss.”

Yang huffed. “Really?”

“Hey, sometimes you got to ask for the little things.” Liquid sloshed as he took a swig.

“Because when the real miracles happen, they’re more special?” Ruby guessed curiously, said with an earnest and simple sincerity that betrayed her youth.

That urge hit him again, stronger than before. But as he looked at her, wishing he could give her the answer he would have when she only came up to his waist and he could tell her all the wondrous things he’d wanted to hear at that age, he knew the time for all that was long gone. The world wasn’t going to wait for her to finish growing up before it showed her it’s crueler, darker side. _Salem_ wasn’t going to wait.

He turned so he could lean back against the railing, sighing into his drink. “I don’t believe in miracles.”

“But… but you can shapeshift.”

“That’s _magic_ , not a miracle. A miracle would be asking for a million lien to fall into your lap and it just happens.” He corrected, looking up at the house. Most of the windows were dark, almost everyone having turned in for the night. Everyone, except for one. “I learned to let go of those a long time ago, because they’re just people’s way of hoping things will get better on their own rather than trying to do something about it.” He spotted Oscar pacing back and forth in his room, deep in debate with the voice in his head. “When you want good things to happen, you have to try for them.”

Even if it seems impossible. Even if it takes a lifetime and more. There was always something worth fighting for.

“Is that why you’re a part of all this?” Yang asked.

He mulled that over with a thoughtful hum. “Not exactly. I was always going to be a Huntsman. Oz just gave me the opportunity to do more than I ever thought I could. And really,” He threw a smirk her way. “Who would pass on gaining the power of flight?”

Unfortunately, his joke didn’t have the intended effect, her frown only deepening. “Mom made it sound like he put a curse on you.”

“Of course, she did. Raven’ll say anything if she thinks it’ll make her look better by comparison.” He scoffed. “But I didn’t lie before. Me, your dad, your moms; we all wanted this. _She’s_ the one who changed, not us.”

“But how do you know he’s not just lying to you?”

“You’re really stuck on that, aren’tcha?” Qrow set his flask down on the post, using his now free hands to lift himself up onto the railing. “Look, I could spend the next few hours telling you all the reasons I trust Oz and why I think being on this side of the fight is the right thing to do. But that’s all they are – words. It’s the same thing Raven gave you; the only thing anyone can give you really. No one person is going to be able tell you what all the right things to do are. Sometimes, you just got to decide that for yourself.”

It was Ruby’s turn to frown, twisting her hands together uncertainly. “What if we make the wrong choice though?”

“Then you make the wrong choice. And you move on from it.” He nudged her with his elbow. “I’ll tell you a secret though. You want to know why I’m not worried about that?”

His nieces shared a curious look, his youngest finally asking, “Why?”

He jabbed a thumb at his chest, proclaiming proudly, “Because I believe in you both. And belief is a little like magic. It’s all around you in all sorts of ways. But the trick about it is, most of the time you just have to know it’s there. But, if you look really hard…” He started to lean back, his smile growing. “You might just get to see it.”

He let go of the railing and fell.

The girls both let out an aborted shout.

It turned into twin cries of surprise as he soared up past them, no longer a man as he spread his wings. He canted to the left, flying above their heads in serene circles, even doing a few cartwheels just to show off.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby called up at him joyfully, eyes glittering.

Beside her, Yang reached up, catching one of the feathers that always fell from him during transformation, looking between it and him with a sense of wonder.

He’d known magic in a half dozen ways and absolutely none of them were quite as special as the smiles he’d brought to his nieces’ faces.

Qrow rattled a call that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before he rose himself towards the stars.


End file.
